The End Is Near
by CreekingAwesome
Summary: What it really felt like to be a jew in World War II. All in Kyle's perspective. Rated M for graphic violence and torture in later chapters. I suck ass at summarys,better than it sounds,i think. R


September 15th 1941.

Dear diary,

I'm terrified. I'm just a poor, defenceless Jew. Only twelve years old, I don't know what to do. Mommy's scared too; she reads the newspaper every day. More deaths, more Jew's dying. Daddy says that we're going to be fine, but I don't believe a single word that comes out of his mouth. I know I won't make it through the war, I just know it. The Nazi's are far too powerful. Whereas us Jew's, poor defenceless Jew's, what can we do? What is there to do? I know I will die; it's only a matter of time.

There are concentration camps all over the world; it's just a matter of time before my family gets sent there, to die. I thought I was safe at first, I could hide in my basement, they would still find us. All I ever wanted was to make my family proud, to become a doctor, to earn lots of money so my family can lead a good life. I look after my brother most of the time; my parents argue allot now and are too scared to do anything.

I can't even go to school anymore; my education is ruined because of this war. A boy named Eric Cartman hates Jew's and it would only be a matter of time before he took me to a concentration camp. Or even just tortured me at school, and then torture my family.

My family don't deserve any of this, what did they ever do wrong to the world? It's just a religion. Why does Hitler hate us so much? What did I do to deserve any of this, what did any of us do? I will miss the world when I'm gone. So many things I won't have had the chance to do.

But the person I would miss the most would be, my best friend in the whole entire world, Stan Marsh, I love that boy with all my heart, he's my everything. I couldn't imagine life without him. Without being able to see his cloudy blue eyes that glistened in the sunlight not being able to see his inky black hair, his perfect figure. Hell I'd miss everyone including Wendy. Wendy was the biggest bitch in my school, but I would miss her, she was there for Stan when he was upset. Yeah she broke his heart a couple of times, but they always worked things out and if he was happy then so was I.

October 9th 1941.

Dear Diary,

I've lasted yet another month in the war, no injuries, lost no friends. Everything's fine, for now. I'm still scared, terrified actually. I could even die right now, that's the thing I fear the most, death. What does dying feel like? I was never good with pain, and I'm still not. It's almost like I'm allergic to pain, to death. It's just something I can't handle. I need something to take my mind off things.

Maybe I could go out Stan and Kenny, but then I would run the risk into running into Cartman. Run the risk of death, pain, hurt, sorrow. This is way too much pressure. I hate pressure and always have, it's a terrifying feeling to be pressured or under pressure. I look after my whole family, my four year old brother, Ike, is sick and dying. My mother is morning over the loss of her sister, and Daddy's got a new addiction that he's trying to kick off. Yes, my family is a wreck.

The whole world is at war now, not just a few countries, and the whole world. This is even more frightening. How can I get a good night's sleep when all I can think about is death? What if I die in my sleep?

I turn on our T.V that barely works, and watch the news.

_"More Jew's are dying in concentration camps, dying in new ways, more terrifying ways. Germans are searching homes for Jew's, searching basements, attic's, there's no hiding now." _

The news reported announced in an almost evil way, was he Nazi? Was he out to get us? I swiftly turned the T.V off, terrified yet again and what I had just heard and ran to bed.

I lay in my bed, until a deep sleep overtook me, at least I can't die in my dreams, or can I?

December 25th 1941.

Dear Diary,

It's Christmas! Christmas is supposed to be a happy time. Not for the Broflovski household. First we don't celebrate Christmas like everyone else and secondly the Nazi's are still on a hunt for us. There have been recent reports that, Eric Cartman is searching for a certain red headed Jew, most likely me. What other red headed Jew's does he know? On that note I decided to go out with Stan and Kenny. I was sick of seeing my mother cry all the time and my dad smoke cigars all the time.

I knocked upon his mahogany door, pleading that he would answer, he did, very warmly too. "Kyle I haven't seen you in a while come in! Kenny and I were upstairs just talking about you." I walked up his stairs to see a blonde figure sprawled across Stan's bed.

"Hiya Ken!" I screamed and ran over to give him a huge hug; he hugged me back within seconds.

"C'mon let's go to Starks pond." We all said in unison, causing as all to giggle. We walked to Starks pond together, close together, making sure that no one caught us with a bullet or anything. It was even more terrifying to be out in the open, knowing that you're being hunted down.

We all played a game of football, it was quite hard, considering there was only the three of us. Suddenly I saw a bullet coming my way, me and Stan dived out the way dodging it completely. Kenny unfortunately was not as lucky. The bullet pierced his abdomen and he was drowning in a pool of his own blood.

A boy only just turned twelve didn't deserve this, none of us did. Especially on Christmas day, what would his parents think?

I lifted his head up and rested it on my knee, kissing him on the forehead lightly. I screamed. How could they do this? Anger started to build up inside my body as I screamed several times, punching the snow hard as I did so. I rested his head in the snow and picked some poppies that were growing in a nearby field, my blood-stained hands shivered and trembled as I picked them up, not just from the cold, I was scared. It was only a matter of time before me and Stan died too.

Once I returned with a bouquet of flowers, I rested them on his chest, moving his hands so they were holding them and kissed him for a very last time on the cheek. That was the last the world would see of the beauty that was, Kenny McCormick. Sleep well my friend.

**There will be more chapters to this btw.**

**Hoped you liked this, R&R. **


End file.
